A kinky first time
by Jackson-Grace-DiAngelo
Summary: One shot Nico/Percy smut. What does Nico do when he finds out Percy is single? Rated M for explicit content.


Percy was sat in his cabin, feeling slightly lonely. He had just broke up with Annabeth not ten minutes ago, and she ran off, crying. He had tried to explain but this was Annabeth we're talking about, she wasn't going to listen, especially if the reason **her** Percy was leaving her after two years was because of the camp's residential emo kid. It was obvious that she had a strong distaste for Nico, though most believed it was for the sole reasoning of his crush on her boyfriend. Though Percy knew better, he knew she hadn't liked him since they first met at Westover Hall. Percy was thinking on his bed, would Annabeth still be his best friend? Even if he was bi? He knew she was homophobic, but did that mean she would now hate him?

After a few more deliberations, lasting all the way through dinner (he hadn't heard the conch horn) there was a knock on the door. Percy got up and opened it. As soon as he realised who it was his heart skipped a beat. Nico just gave him that sexy smile, walked in and sat on the bed, closing the door and pulling Percy onto his lap in the process. His eyes gleamed with indented mischief. Today, the younger demigod was wearing dark, very skinny jeans, a MCR shirt and a leather jacket. And **boooy** did he look sexy.

"Hey Percy~" He whispered softly in Percy's ear. Something about the way he spoke sent shivers down Percy's spine. Looking at Nico, the older demigod could see that he was planning something, just what, however, was unknown to the son of Poseidon. "Nu-uh, you face the wall." Nico instructed as he readjusted the two of them, so that Percy was in between his legs, sat right against the son of Hades' crotch. Again, the older boy shivered. "So, word around the camp is you're single now." It seemed to Percy as if his friend was just making small talk, but of course, he is the most oblivious person anyone will ever meet.

"Uh… yeah… I broke up with Annabeth this afternoon. I think I've really upset her." He replied. Nico sighed, gently caressing his crush's waist. "Nico… what are you doing?" Percy inquired, quite confused.

"No questions, it's nothing too bad don't worry~" As he finished his sentence he began to kiss down Percy's neck. "Say, Perce, you and Annabeth ever do anything?"

"Yeah, we went on loads of dates, and even kissed a few times, why?" Nico chuckled, gently sucking the other boy's neck while still caressing him.

"You are so adorable and Naïve it isn't even possible, it's a shame you'll be losing some of that cute purity tonight~" Was Nico's, seemingly cryptic, answer. Percy lightly moaned at the feel of the other prince's tongue on his neck. But the feeling was lost when he was pushed onto his feet and then whisked into the air. "We need to go somewhere a little more private, I'm thinking my chambers in dad's castle. Completely soundproof with plenty stuff to make this even more fun~" Percy's eyes were forced closed, and by the time they were again open the two of them were in the underworld, before he could even begin to react he was on the bed with one of his hands handcuffed to a bedpost. He began to panic, before remembering he was with Nico and everything was fine. The ghost king pulled him again on to his lap, stroking and kissing him. Percy began to calm, having never felt so loved in his life.

"Nico, what's going on? Why can't you tell me?" Percy asked, still a little worried.

"I can't tell you what but I can tell you you'll enjoy it~ take your shirt off." The sea prince did as asked straight away, only now noticing how tight Nico's jeans were around his crotch. As soon as his shirt was off, Nico was caressing his chest. "So perfect~" He whispered over and over again. Lust was filling the boy, he had to push it down. Nico knew what he was liked consumed by lust, and would rather not ruin Percy's perfect body, stopping him from walking properly for weeks, covering him in pure white…. Just yet. "I have wanted this for so long. You, like this…~"

Percy was thoroughly confused, he had no idea what was going on, but he went with it, he was enjoying it. He yelped as Nico forcefully ripped his pants off, revealing his boxers, before ridding himself of his own shirt. Percy marvelled at the sight of Nico's chest, finally understanding what was going on.

"Y-you want to have sex… don't you?" Thinking Percy was afraid, Nico backed down a bit. "No, no! Carry on… it's nice… I'd love you to be my first Nico. Why I broke up with Annabeth… because I want you." He had barely got his last word out before he was thrown on his back by Nico, who's lips were suddenly on his, furiously kissing him. Both boys lost themselves in the kiss and Percy opened his mouth, allowing Nico's tongue entrance. They fought for dominance, though it was futile, from the beginning it was obvious that Nico was in charge here, not that Percy minded. He liked it. The kiss lasted around five minutes, before Percy gasped as his boxers were removed. Both boys were panting, though Nico not as much as Percy. The younger boy grinned, promising a wonderful night, before putting something Percy didn't recognise up him, he yelped at the unfamiliar object entering him, though didn't have time to dwell, as only seconds after that was entered a strap like belt was put around him, tight around the top of his cock, though having no idea what it was he knew it would stop him from orgasming. He chuckled lightly, telling Nico he was a cruel boy as he was finishing fastening it up. Once the ghost king was done, he retrieved a remote and fiddled with it. When the button what pressed Percy felt a deep vibration within him where the object was placed, he gasped and moaned, even though he was still slightly uncomfortable. Nico teased him, caressing his member through the leather straps.

"I'm a Hermaphrodite." He blurted out, having no idea why he just told Nico this, considering only his mom, Chiron and dad knew. But Nico only grinned.

"So I can fuck you **and** leave the vibrator in you~? Ohh, what torture that would be for you… the inability to climax with all that…~~" Nico cooed, laughing at Percy's expression. Reassuring him he loved him and wouldn't be quite as rough as he was with others. Percy decided not to inquire on others as a finger was shoved into his clit, cleverly hidden by magic. Whit his other hand Nico turned the vibrator up another notch, enjoying the noises he had Percy making, he began pumping the finger inside of the sea prince. Percy moaned loud. Nico inserted a second, and a third, and a fourth… until around 15 minutes later his whole fist was inside Percy, thrusting in a rhythm that had Percy nearly undone, he was moaning incredibly loud, so many times. Satisfied, Nico turned the vibrator up to full, revelling in every sound Percy made. He managed to hit one spot and Percy screamed in ecstasy, from then on Nico tried to hit that spot as many times as humanly possible. By now, Percy was fully erect and his member was begging for release, which was something it wasn't going to get any time soon, that was for sure. Suddenly, around five minutes later Nico pulled his fist out and turned the vibrator off. He then removed the vibrator and pushed it up Percy's clit, turning it back on full straight away, Percy gasped but couldn't react verbally as Nico's fist found his face.

"Lick." The older demigod did as he was told and licked all the remnants of the inside of his vagina from the other boys fist. As soon as he had finished the fist was inserted into his back end, wasting no time shoving fingers in individually. Once again, Percy could only gasp.

"How-how are you so sexy and demanding~?" Percy's words were barely comprehendible through his moans and gasps, but Nico understood, and instead of answering he placed the remote down and pulled Percy's legs onto his shoulders using the now free hand and licked the inside of his thighs and around his currently occupied clit.

"There is so much I could do to you…~ I could wreck your body, cover it in my cum, make it so you can barely walk…. Leave my mark all of you….~ I could make you my personal whore~" He removed his fist quickly and sharply. "Roll over." Percy did so, ignoring the comment and the dog reference. Forgetting to be slow and careful in his moment of complete lust, Nico thrust into his sea prince deep, hard, and quick. All in the first thrust. Percy yelped and Nico carried on, getting quicker, faster and going as deep as he could. Taking a moment to get used to the pain, cringing a few times, Percy started to enjoy it. Moaning Nico's name as he was rammed into the bed, feeling the vibrator and Nico as he flew down with the force of Nico's thrusts. This went on for quite some time before Nico decided that a vibrator inside Percy wasn't enough, he turned it off and removed it, before entering an electronic dildo, turning it on and seeing Percy's beautiful reaction to a dick in his clit, moving on it's own. He began to fuck Percy's ass again, even harder and faster than before, getting even better reactions. Staying inside of him, moving the body with him, Nico handcuffed Percy's other hand, before sucking the back of his neck. Due to how high his hands were pinned, Percy was slightly dangling in the air.

"It gets better~" Nico stood up, forcing Percy to copy. The older boy wobbled, before gaining composure. Nico commanded the shadows to move Percy's restraints higher and to restrain his feet. He then took hold of each pole and thrust, getting further in than before due to Percy's star shape.

"NICO~!" Percy screamed, he was in full ecstasy, until he felt the removal of the dildo, though Nico was still thrusting into him.

"BY THE GODS~!" Both shouted in unison as Nico came into Percy backside. Percy's member was extremely painful at this point, having been throbbing for an hour. He wasn't sure how much he could take, so he began to beg Nico for release, being denied every time. Once again, Nico came. But this time it was all over Percy's back. Cum began to seep out of his hole, and the dripping stuff from his back joined it. Percy was untied in five seconds flat and fell on his back, unable to keep himself up. Nico smirked, and put his member into Percy's mouth.

"Suck." Percy did so to the best of his ability, though all of this was a new thing to him. It wasn't long though, until he had learned the best method for making Nico moan. He rolled his tongue around his friend's member, sucked twice, then gently bit down a little. After a small amount of time, Nico released into Percy's mouth, not allowing his penis to leave Percy's mouth.

"You swallow or I leave you here, alone, unable to deal, " He stroked Percy's member, forcing the boy to shiver. "With this." There was a low growl, a sexy one, emitting from Nico's throat. One look told Percy that he was telling the truth, hell, he'd probably bring Hades in to see him straining. So, even though it was difficult, he swallowed every last bit and began to suck again.

"Good pet~" Nico caressed him more in between his moans. Locking his legs around Percy's head, on his won knees, he began to lightly thrust, just touching Percy's gag reflex, he love the feel of his sea price's mouth and would make the ultimate most of it. When he believed he wasn't thrusting enough he began to go past Percy's gag reflex at a faster speed, the other boy began sucking more and more, licking him more. Nico threw his head back, his breath becoming jagged, he instructed a shadow to pump into Percy's ass, a shadow to pump into Percy's clit, and a shadow to pump into his ass, so three shadow penises were adding to the pleasure the boys were feeling, and the pain Percy's member was in. Once, Nico thrust himself so far down, after giving Percy some air, that his balls were also in the boy's mouth. So, with his airways blocked, Percy tackled the balls with limited time. After a too short time as far as Nico was concerned, he pulled out and came all over Percy's face. Now with jagged breathing he once again tormented Poseidon's son's throbbing member. He licked around it, sucked the ball sacks and even licked his clit until…

"Hands and knees on the floor, now." He instructed, and watched as Percy did it. Nico grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to the bed. "Now, I'm thinking I might let you cum." Percy whimpered. "Would you like that pet?" He nodded. "**But**, cumming has rules." He whimpered again, causing Nico to grin at the level of control he had over him. "If we want to cum, it can't go anywhere but me and you, or punishment." Another whimper. "You have to lick it up. And finally," Percy whimpered more. Nico leaned down, hovering over him, he put his lips to Percy's ear and whispered. "You have to tell me you're my whore~"

Percy's breathing was erratic. "I-I'm y-y-your wh-wh-whore… please… j-just let me cum…" Nico understood his plea, turned him over and lay on top of him. He slowly undid the belt, holding Percy's member so it still couldn't spray until he was finished. Nico threw the belt elsewhere and quickly sucked on the penis in his hand, before allowing Percy his cum.

"NICO~~!" Percy shouted as his juices flew out of him, finally feeling refreshed. Not that he had long to be refreshed. A spot of cum and hit the floor and Nico was covered in it, as was he. So he began licking Nico, making sure he was spotless. Once he was done, he went to lick himself.

"Stop. I want you looking like that." Percy obeyed. "No now, I see a spot of cum on the floor, don't you? Lick it off and we can start your punishment." Again, the older boy obeyed. Nico picked Percy up and carried him over to a chair. He sat down and placed him on his knee, before brandishing a belt. He then began to lash the sea prince's ass with the buckle , leaving red marks. To his surprise, Percy enjoyed this and began asking for harder lashes. Nico happily obliged. Soon, there were specks of blood on Percy's ass where The belt buckle had cut him, and when he had finished, Nico licked all of the blood off. He then placed Percy on the chair and entered into his clit, thrusting as hard, fast, and deep as he could once again. He kissed Percy, who kissed back. And it turned into another futile war for dominance with the tongues, which, of course, Nico won. They carried on kissing and Nico carried on thrusting until he came inside Percy's vagina. Both yelling in ecstasy. After this, Nico carried Percy to the bed and fell asleep with him in his arms.

"We forgot condoms…" Percy muttered before following Nico into the land of Morpheus.


End file.
